drakeandjoshfandomcom-20200214-history
Drake Parker
Drake Jared Parker is a main character on Drake & Josh. He lives with his step-brother, Josh Nichols and sister, Megan Parker. He is portrayed by Drake Bell. Personality and Traits Drake's most common personality is his laziness. However, he does show interest in playing the guitar and dating girls. Drake does not do well in school, unlike Josh, and almost fails the 11th grade due to his laziness at showing up for gym class. Drake is known to say nonsensical things throughout season 3 and 4, which is why Josh tends to reply to him with sarcastic comments. Drake is not a very smart person and has been known to have the intelligence of a 2nd grader unlike Josh and his sister, Megan. Drake has a tendency to get Josh in trouble with the things he does. Drake is not a strong or tough person as he was beaten up by his ex-girlfriend, Lucy and has been carried by Josh countless times. Drake doesn't use his common sense most of the time and doesn't mind failing school, despite all this Drake is known to have better luck than Josh. Drake also happens to be more successful with girls as he has had many ex-girlfriends and is also credited to be the best kisser by his current girlfriend, Carly and his ex-girlfriends, Lucy and Christine. Drake has a bad habit of lying to people often his mother Audrey, the victim of it, which is why she prefers to trust Josh rather than Drake sometimes. And while is a player when it comes to dating, he doesn't appear to be one to cheat on the girl he is currently dating. Family Audrey Parker Audrey is Drake's biological mother. She is the only person in the family who can discipline Drake, and many times telling him he can't go to a certain place, although Drake chooses to lie and disobey her it always ends up with her grounding him. Audrey is also to known to be a good persuader often compelling Drake to go do something against his will including to go for counseling sessions. Audrey is also completely cool with the fact that Drake dates many different girls and in certain episodes she can be seen openly conversing with Drake's band mates and ex-girlfriends. Audrey does tend to show at times that she does love Drake. Megan Parker Megan is Drake's little sister who also appears to be very evil. Megan loves to make Drake and Josh's life miserable with her pranks. Megan also thinks that the girls that Drake dates are stupid. Megan has also been known to call Drake a "boob". Relationships with Other Characters Josh Nichols Drake shares a complicated relationship with Josh often arguing and fighting happens between them, but in the end they stick to each other no matter what situation they're in. Mindy Crenshaw Mindy is one of Drake's enemies, although the two have softened up ever since Mindy started dating Josh. Drake and Mindy often tease and make fun of each other, although Mindy does help Drake with his girlfriend problems sometimes. Mindy has also been known to enjoy Drake's music as she shows up at his concerts and can be seen dancing at times. Trivia * Drake is known to be short for his age as can be seen throughout season 4, he is only as tall as his mother, Audrey. * He has had many girlfriends. * He is not very smart and often gets into trouble because of his habit of not using common sense. * He is friends with Trevor, Jerry, Craig Ramirez and Eric Blonowitz * He is not a strong person as he was beaten up by his ex-girlfriend, Lucy. * He and his brother, Josh are constantly tortured by their sister, Megan. * He is often the victim of being touched in private areas of his body by Josh. * He fails at school. * He constantly lies to Audrey. * His hair style changes every season. In season 1, he had spiky hair. In season 2, he had a bowl cut. In season 3, he had a longer version of the bowl cut that resembled a coconut. In season 4, he had a shorter version of the bowl cut with just little hair at the back part of his head cut off. * He shares many similarities or traits with Audrey. * His mother Audrey was 19 years old when she gave birth to him. * He is often the victim of being groped by his brother, Josh. * According to Josh, Drake has a birthmark on his back, which he thinks looks like a giraffe raking leaves, however Josh disagrees with this. * His portrayer, Drake Bell shares the same first name with him. * He and Josh yelling "MEGAN!" has became a popular Internet meme. * Despite his age, Drake seems to enjoy buying toys as in the episodes The Drake & Josh Inn, he buys a Mexican robot toy and Paging Dr. Drake when he buys a potato launching gun for ages 6-12. * Drake always refers to his dad by his real name Walter a lot in Season 4. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Premiere Theater Employees Category:Drake Parker